


Lake Shenanigans

by autumnplants



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: Fictober Day 2: “Just follow me, I know the area.”





	Lake Shenanigans

Fresh crisp Autumn air filled Roxas’ lungs as he took a deep breath. He hitched his backpack higher onto his shoulder as Axel grabbed out the cooler and his own bag from the trunk of his car. 

A weekend getaway was exactly what they needed after a long week of work and school. 

“I’m thinking after we get settled into the cabin, we can get the campfire started and we can make hot dogs and maybe have some s’mores afterwards?” Axel offered as he closed the trunk with his foot and started heading up the trail that lead to the cabin they were staying at.

Roxas nodded, “did you pack the Reese’s Peanut butter cups?” He asked as he shifted his backpack on to his back and grabbed a couple fishing poles and started following Axel.

Axel rolled his eyes, glad his back was to his boyfriend, “yes, I did, even if it’s an abomination to put those on your s’mores instead of regular Hershey’s chocolate.” He teased.

Roxas just grinned.

The trail to the cabin wasn’t a long one, but it was very much uphill and when the ground started to level out, Roxas was sure gravity was ready to take him down. Once they reached the cabin, Axel made quick work to turn on the electricity and make sure the water is running. 

While Axel was opening up the cabin, Roxas headed inside and started to plug in the appliances like the mini fridge that stood in the kitchen and the microwave. Once the fridge was growing colder, Roxas started placing their perishables into the door and on the shelves before placing the ice chest on the patio. 

Axel returned a few moments later and washed his hands. “So we have some time before dinner, there’s a lake just down the hill we could go swim around in.” he said grabbing Roxas waist and pulling him closer to his body. He grinned biting his bottom lip and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Roxas rested his hands on Axel’s biceps and gave them a squeeze, “Hm, I guess we could go in for a dip.” he purred which caused Axel to laugh and leaned down to kiss him. Roxas kissed back opening his mouth for his boyfriend for a moment before moving away to get changed. 

They headed out once they were finished getting dressed. Roxas made a face at the trail that Axel started heading down. The trail itself was covered in leaves, rocks and sticks. The bushes were overgrown and clumped together and he winced as Axel pushed them aside to get by. It looked like it was asking for danger, “Hey Ax? You sure this is the way to go?” he asked taking timid steps towards his boyfriend. 

“Just follow me, I know the area.” Axel held his hand out to Roxas and laced their fingers together as he lead the way down the trail. Roxas stayed close behind, grabbing Axel’s arm with his free hand. 

The closer they got to the lake, the clearer the trail became. Roxas gave Axel’s hand a squeeze as they finally reached their destination. Axel turned to Roxas and gave him a grin, “I told you I knew the way.” he teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not like you’ve been coming here since you were like ten.” Roxas crossed his arms and gave Axel a fake pout. 

Axel laughed kissing his pout before grabbing him up and throwing him onto his shoulder. 

“Axel!” Roxas yelped as Axel carried Roxas towards the lake. He pounded on Axel’s back and yelped again as Axel tossed him in the water. 

When he resurfaced, Roxas lunged at Axel and started splashing him with water, “You ass.” he laughed as Axel started swimming towards him, a smirk on his face. 

Roxas splashed him harder before lunging himself at Axel, wrapping his arms around Axel’s neck and his legs around his waist. Axel held him up by his thighs and gave him an amused smirk. “Gotcha.” he said leaning down kissing his boyfriend. 

“Hm, yeah you did.” Axel hummed before dumping Roxas into the water again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, this is... this is okay. at best.   
Life has been draining and I am trying my best to get back into the grove.   
So I apologize for how badly this may be.


End file.
